


Ниоткуда с любовью

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, RPS - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: "Ниоткуда с любовью, надцатого мартобря, дорогой, уважаемый, милая…" © И. Бродский
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ниоткуда с любовью

"Мне кажется, он говорит только со мной."  
В гуще толпы – молодой мужчина, без двух лет тридцать. Смятение такое, словно ему максимум восемнадцать. Осознаёт и страшно конфузится от этого – буквально на пару секунд. А потом начинается новая песня, и он смотрит во все глаза, улыбаясь, смеясь и чувствуя ту самую дрожь в рёбрах, как будто хочется разрыдаться.  
Но он держится.  
В толпе затеряться проще, но Кё не признаёт этого. Есть только другой человек на сцене, который говорит на его языке, на языке его собственных эмоций – и ему, самому привыкшему вскрывать себя там, под сценическим освещением, этого более чем достаточно.  
Как будто кто-то протянул широкую артерию от одного сердца к другому.  
Как будто чувства отражаются в нём и снова переходят к исполнителю, многократно, как в осколках зеркала.  
И нет больше никого, лишь досадным недоразумением слышны тонкие крики поклонниц: "Аччан! Атсуши!" перед началом новой песни, которая оказывается полностью на английском.  
Что-то подсказывает Кё, не особо знакомым с Дэвидом Боуи, что это не его песня. Не Сакураи.  
Но он всё понимает. Потому что это красиво.  
Потому что песня – про оторвавшегося от земли астронавта, самовольно улетевшего в открытый космос. Звучит как мечта.  
Кё хочет известности.  
Кё ненавидит известность.  
Но ничего не может с собой поделать.

There's nothing I can do.*

Когда Атсуши Сакураи начинает обратный отсчёт, Кё кажется, что он плачет, скрывая дрожащий голос за шепотом.  
И это режет острее любого лезвия.

После выступления Атсуши выходит курить к черному ходу. Выжидает часа полтора – чтобы уж наверняка никого не застать. Это было его личным концертом, слишком личным, чем просто исполнение любимых и собственных песен, более личное, чем он сам мог себе представить. От этого трясло, наверное, ещё сильнее, чем от того, самого первого концерта в 1986 году. Сильнее, чем от Satellite Circuit.  
Он чувствовал себя сгоревшим дотла, никак не меньше.  
Чиркнуть зажигалкой раз. Два. Три.  
В гримёрке дышать невозможно от дыма.  
Четыре. Чёрт бы её подрал!  
Фильтр начинает размокать в зубах, зажигалка иссякла, и сколько ни бей себя по карманам плаща – ничего там не появится.  
– Простите.  
Очень тихое "простите". Возможно, от стаффа, случайно заглянувшего в дверь, – Атсуши не смотрит. Огонек зажигалки возникает у кончика сигареты, Сакураи прикрывает его от ветра и обращает внимание на пальцы.  
Таких пальцев ни у кого из стаффа не было, потому что ни у кого из стаффа не было татуировок. Кажется, где-то он уже видел эти татуировки.  
Стойкое ощущение дежавю заставляет повернуть голову и увидеть рядом с собой до боли похожего на подростка молодого мужчину. Схожесть с подростком придавали даже не маленький рост и не округлые черты лица, а, скорее, нарочитая суровость, угрюмость парня и…  
Сконфуженность?  
Может, конечно, первую секунду Атсуши хотелось с лёгким раздражением попросить его уйти, но лицо парня вместе с этим "простите" говорило одно – он не будет рассказывать, как всё было потрясающе, и как он Сакураи любит со школьной скамьи. Хотя, может, оно так и есть – но он не скажет. Он не для этого ждал почти два часа.  
– Прощаю, – бросает Сакураи в ответ, затянувшись. – Ты терпеливый.  
Он смотрит на этого угрюмого парня, как он мрачнеет от данного замечания ещё сильнее, и улыбается. Устало и слегка насмешливо, но беззлобно.  
Тот замечает. Смотрит, не меняя выражения лица, но взгляд выразителен, и теперь он смотрит прямо и немного с вызовом. Атсуши затягивается снова.  
– У меня смутное ощущение, что мы где-то уже виделись, – потерев переносицу, наконец говорит он без намёка на лукавство. – Ты прости меня, если что…  
– Ничего страшного, Сакураи-сан, – с ссаженной хрипотцой в голосе отвечает парень. – Меня зовут Кё. Кё… из группы Dir en grey.  
Пары секунд хватает на то, чтобы вспомнить.  
– Мне очень приятно, что ты пришёл сегодня. Я слышал о вас. В последнее время вы часто мелькаете на обложках музыкальных журналов, – на этот раз Сакураи улыбается просто, как равному. Кё краснеет, и когда это становится видно даже под тусклым светом уличного фонаря, Атсуши не удерживается от тихого смеха.  
– Вы очень суровые ребята, Кё-сан. Однако, вот та ваша песня, знаете… Mushi. Она очень сильная и глубокая. Мне нравится.  
Кё краснеет ещё сильнее. Слишком неожиданная реакция от такого, казалось бы, колючего человека, внешне всё ещё сохранившего совершенно юношескую злость. Атсуши Сакураи старается сохранять спокойное лицо и крепко затягивается, закрывая выдыхаемым дымом лёгкую улыбку.  
Слишком уж очаровательным он был для такого сурового имиджа. Атсуши скрывает улыбку до тех пор, пока не понимает, что Кё тоже улыбается, пряча лицо в тени.  
– Я даже не мог подумать, что вы нас слушаете…  
Сакураи тихо посмеивается. Забавные у людей представления о его вкусах.  
– Не всё, конечно. Хисаши о вас отозвался как о весьма перспективных молодых людях, мне стало любопытно. Но Mushi меня зацепила. И Ain't afraid to die. Знаете, Кё-сан, – он опускает взгляд и говорит тихо-тихо, словно их кто-то мог подслушать. – У вас очень проникновенные баллады. Ни у кого таких не встречал. По крайней мере у групп последнего десятилетия…  
На короткую секунду Кё обнажает неровный ряд зубов и поспешно закрывает нижнюю часть лица рукой. Но по глазам видно – продолжает улыбаться. Тщится придумать, что ответить, опускает глаза, смущается ещё сильнее. Искренность и абсолютная неизбалованность славой настолько подкупают Сакураи, что он подходит ближе. Любопытство берет верх, и всё так же силясь сопоставить образ этого агрессивного парня, щетинящегося всем своим видом – от прически до пирсинга, который Атсуши видел в одном из журналов, – он мягко кладёт ладонь на чужую руку, закрывающую лицо.  
– Кё-сан, может, не надо? Вы очень красивый. Не как все.  
Мягко, чуть ниже на тон, чем когда они говорили до этого. Убирает руку. Кё опускает собственную руку вслед за ним, чуть медленнее, но как будто даже инстинктивно к нему тянется. Пару секунд. Кажется.  
Очень растерян.  
Атсуши внимательно смотрит на него – Кё кажется, что он пытается проникнуть взглядом под кожу, но взгляд этот не неприятно-препарирующий, а заинтересованный. И как будто осторожный. Словно обходит ощетинившиеся внутрь себя ножи и свежие шрамы по стенкам рёбер. Кё не пускает никого в этот сад ножей, которым является он сам – но и не сопротивляется этому случайному вторжению. Это дарит очень странное чувство.  
Чувство близости.  
Но интимность момента проходит. Сакураи затягивается в последний раз, щелчком пальцев выбрасывает окурок в сторону и в молчании скрывается за дверью чёрного хода.  
Когда он выходит снова, чтобы сесть в такси, Кё больше нет поблизости. На всякий случай осматривается, но интуиция и собственные глаза говорят – его нет.  
"Скоро, скоро увидимся… Кё-сан."  
В машине он слегка улыбается, всю дорогу глядя на мелькающие огни сонного города.

Они сталкиваются буквально. В редакции одного из журналов, почти как в самых дурацких дорамах – разве только не хватало раскиданных по полу важных бумаг с какого-то совещания. Не считая едва ли не выпавшей из рук Сакураи маленькой книги. Она едва не падает раскрытым переплётом вниз при столкновении – он сам её подхватывает, возвращаясь к странице, где были типографской краской пропечатаны строчки, которые им изучались последние несколько минут, перечитывались снова и снова. Пробегается наскоро глазами, чтобы убедиться, что обнаружил правильно. Положил закладку.  
"Ниоткуда с любовью, надцатого мартобря, дорогой, уважаемый, милая…" – и огромное количество сносок чуть ли не под каждым словом, с которыми приходится сверяться, чтобы уловить смысл, ускользающий из рук, как тонкий шифоновый шарф незнакомки.  
Вот это вот "何処にもまで、愛を込めて"* казалось безумно знакомым, словно отсылало Атсуши к собственным текстам, но всё равно ощущалось как знакомые звукосочетания на неизвестном языке. Легко можно обмануться.  
"Ниоткуда с любовью…" – безмолвно повторяют губы снова, и в этот момент Сакураи врезается в идущего наперерез.  
– Прошу про… А, Кё-сан? – он растерянно улыбается, пока его визави, со всё тем же лицом сконфуженного подростка, которое так зацепило Атсуши с самого начала, изучает обложку книги.  
– Вы извините, я…  
– Ничего. – Атсуши улыбается, кладёт закладку и передаёт книгу в чужие, татуированные, руки. – Кажется, это должно быть вам знакомо, Кё-сан. Слышал, что у вас даже песня на русском есть.  
Кё поспешным жестом убирает под длинный рукав толстовки пальцы с набитыми "бог" и "боль". Сакураи делает вид, что не замечает, хотя, кажется, Кё прекрасно понял и это.  
– Знаете, Сакураи-сан… я всё равно не знаток, – он отводит взгляд, но заметно, что глаза его улыбаются. Атсуши – заметно.  
– И, честно говоря, я в первый раз вижу. Хм. Бу-ро-цу…  
– Иосиф Бродский, да. – Сакураи понимающе кивает, ему самому непросто далась транскрипция. Кё кивает в ответ. Выход неподалёку, Кё немного жмется, выдавая с головой раздирающее надвое собственное желание уйти и остаться в его компании. Атсуши, до этого шедший курить под промозглый сентябрьский дождь, лёгким движением накидывает на себя плащ.  
– Хотите кофе, Кё-сан? Мы могли бы обсудить…  
Кё улыбается.  
– Если я вас не отвлеку. Но можно… чай?  
Сакураи смеётся, извлекая из пачки сигарету зубами.  
– Как вам будет угодно, Кё-сан.  
Следующий час они сидят в небольшой чайной неподалёку и пытаются разобрать тексты Бродского, как Шампольон – Розеттский камень. Сакураи легко. Слишком легко. Не потому, что Кё видит в нём кумира и смотрит снизу вверх – этого-то как раз практически нет. Кё умный. С ним легко.  
Как, в сущности, когда-то было с…  
А ещё в глубине души Атсуши радуется. Потому что, встретившись с ним вживую, он начал быстро осознавать, что всё, что Кё пишет – это и есть он сам, Кё – собственной персоной. С его яростью, резкостью, со всеми эмоциями, всеми употреблёнными словами и надломленными метафорами, чей смысл понимается интуитивно, но на редкость ясно, не оставляя разночтений. Ни выкинуть, ни убавить, ничего лишнего.  
Большая редкость в мире претенциозности. Редкость, которая колется и щетинится на фото и прилюдно, снимая кожу у микрофона.  
Сакураи этим можно было купить.  
Он сам иногда боялся, что на деле его тексты – пустое патетичное графоманство. Наверное, это вообще была единственная вещь, которой он боялся по-настоящему. Кё же был в себе уверен – и совершенно не зря.  
Кё – он что там, в плеере, на записи, что перед ним в текущий момент времени – один и тот же человек. У Сакураи очень редко возникало такое чувство, но оно никогда не подводило.  
Кроме тех случаев, когда это был он сам.  
Самое страшное проклятье Атсуши Сакураи напоминало невозможность увидеть себя в любых отражающих поверхностях. Зеркала, водная гладь, осколок стекла – что угодно. Заставляло всматриваться, искать себя, собирать разрозненные осколки увиденного и всё больше болезненно зацикливаться на себе с вопросом "какой я?".  
Кё, кажется, знал ответы на данный вопрос. И в случае с самим собой, и в случае с Сакураи. Кё вообще, кажется, очень много знал.  
Спустя несколько часов они сидят в баре. В отличие от пьющего Сакураи Кё воздерживается, и это заставляет Атсуши смущаться. От смущения он пьёт ещё больше. Со стороны выглядит комично, с точки зрения Сакураи – глупо.  
А Кё всё равно.  
– И вот представь себе, Кё-кун… – Сакураи чиркает зажигалкой, когда они выходят из бара. – У меня – Somewhere Nowhere* и Kyokutou yori ai wo komete*… и тут я натыкаюсь на строчки "ниоткуда с любовью", представляешь? – Сакураи распахивает глаза и затягивается, пока закуривающий Кё кивает в ответ. – Я, знаешь, вроде не такой мнительный, но… вот такие знакомые строчки всегда вызывают у меня странные чувства, понимаешь? Как тайный шифр.  
Кё тихо посмеивается.  
– Мне нравится идея шифровать что-то. Вот такое. Личное. Мне кажется, я этим постоянно занимаюсь.  
Атсуши улыбается и щурит глаза:  
– Знаешь, для нас, как для авторов лирики, это, наверное, нормально… но на самом деле я понимаю, о чём ты.  
И дальше – признание, которое он мог бы сделать людям, которых только и пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. То, что он хотел сказать все эти несколько часов, потому что после первой встречи он совершенно честным образом слушал всё, что успела написать их группа. Чтобы понять.  
И он, кажется, понял.  
– Ты пишешь ровно о том, что чувствуешь. Шифруясь в образах, которые интуитивно понятны, но на самом деле стоит только вдуматься – и смысл ускользает.  
– Как у Бродского?  
Сакураи слегка мотает головой и поднимает вверх пальцы, сжимающие сигарету.  
– И да, и нет. Ты пишешь картину словами как художник. Как Ван Гог. И эмоции сочатся сквозь сухой текст. Сухой, быть может, у других, как бы они витиевато ни писали, но не у тебя. То, что ты пишешь, – это ты. И воспринимать это надо как есть. Не всматриваясь в отдельные мазки на холсте.  
Вокалист Dir en Grey, кажется, сникает на некоторое время. На пару тяжек двух сигарет – по паре с каждого из них. Потом совершенно сконфуженно произносит:  
– Вы так говорите, словно вы сами не такой.  
Атсуши кивает.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что да. Что я пытаюсь казаться лучше. А получается смешно, – он грустно улыбается, и снова на несколько затяжек воцаряется тишина.  
Кё хочет спорить, но не спешит этого делать. В самом деле, откуда ему знать? Он всего лишь восхищается Сакураи как полубогом, а Сакураи, оказывается, одолевают такие вот сомнения. Есть повод задуматься, наверное.  
Хотя всё равно что-то внутри отчаянно сопротивляется этому возможному иконоборчеству. И от того, что небожитель оказывается вполне земным – может даже "земнее" его самого, – внутри Кё что-то начинает щемить.  
– Ты задумался.  
Кё поднимает голову и натыкается взглядом на мягкую улыбку. Это не упрёк, это констатация факта, и Кё уже не смущается, улыбнувшись и кивнув в ответ.  
Как в замедленной съёмке – Сакураи берёт его за руку. Выжидает реакцию. Реакция – сжать узкую длиннопалую ладонь в татуированных пальцах – позволяет Атсуши встать ближе. Мелко накрапывающий дождь резко переходит в проливную канонаду ливня, но это совершенно неважно, даже если они оба вымокнут до нитки. И Кё уже тоже всё равно, потому что именно он окольцовывает в руках чужую шею и притягивает Сакураи к себе.  
Дождевые капли холодные. Губы Кё безумно мягкие и тёплые. Притягивали к себе всё это время – и больше не притягивают, но удерживают со страшной силой. Мягкость кожи и металл пирсинга. Потрясающее сочетание.  
Двое мужчин ещё долго стоят под дождём. Флегматичный ночной Токио совершенно не обращает на них внимания.

Через пару месяцев Атсуши Сакураи открывает двери курьеру. Посмеивается чужой робости, закрывает дверь.  
На переплёте уже не Бродский – самиздатом, от руки ровно выведено:  
"前略、お元気ですか、最果ての地より名も無き君に愛を込めて・・・"*  
"Без предисловий. Как ты? Безымянному тебе: из далёкой страны, с любовью".

**Author's Note:**

> ★  
> *Речь идёт о песне Дэвида Боуи "Space Oddity", исполненной Атсуши Сакураи на своём сольном концерте "Explosion [Ai no Wakusei]", прошедшем в NHK Hall 21-22 июля 2004 г. Повествование начинается с той части концерта, которая проходила 22 июля.  
> ★  
> *Пер. автором на японский: "Ниоткуда с любовью", (dokonimo made, ai wo komete).  
> ★  
> *Somewhere Nowhere – песня с альбома "Six/Nine", выпущенного BUCK-TICK в 1995 г. Текст написан совместно Хисаши Имаи и Атсуши Сакураи, вероятнее всего иллюстрируя собой "бардо" (так в буддизме называется состояние всех живых существ между инкарнациями). Somewhere Nowhere – "где-то нигде".  
> ★  
> 極東より愛を込めて – песня, написанная Атсуши Сакураи и Хисаши Имаи, выпущенная на альбоме "Kyokutou I Love You" в 2002 году. "От Дальнего Востока – с любовью".  
> ★  
> *Книга-сборник стихотворений Кё, выпущенная 2 декабря 2004 г.  
> "Zenryaku, ogenki desu ka? Saihate no chi yori na mo naki kimi ni ai wo komete". 最果ての地 (saihate no chi) так же можно перевести как "с края земли" или "из дальних краёв", что перекликается с географическим наименованием "Дальний Восток", но так же может подразумеваться и гипотетическое "ниоткуда". 君 (kimi) – форма фамильярного обращения "ты", часто встречается как обращение к женщине, но не исключительно; допустима так же и между двумя мужчинами, состоящими в крайне близких отношениях.  
> Перевод и примечания автора.


End file.
